new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Matias Pudu's 1st Movie
(Spanish: La 1ra Película del Pudú Matias; International: The Pudu Toons Movie) is a Chilean live-action/animated adventure comedy film produced by Pudú Producciones, released in June 23, 2017. Plot Summary While trying to save Andinia from bankruptcy, Matias, Chopper and Antonia and the rest of the Matias Pudu and Friends characters get involved in a journey of full of adventures, battles and so much fun. In order to complete it, they must to enter to the real world. Full Plot Cast Live-action *Cristian de la Fuente as Reinaldo, a man who join forces with Matias and his friends. *Tonka Tomicic as Pamela, a woman who is Reinaldo's wife and loves animals. *TBD as TBD, a corrupted businessman who is the responsible of the bankruptcy and the main antagonist of the film. Voices Original *Benjamín Vicuña as Matias Pudu *Luciano Cruz-Coke as Chopper *Paulina Garcia as Antonia Vicuña *TBD as Edgardo Puma *Nicolás Lopez as Koot *TBD as Little Amanda *TBD as Smarty Squirrel *TBD as Cranky Badger *Alfredo Castro as Dr. Malo *Gonzalo Valenzuela as Franky *Cristián Arriagada as Yermo of Egypt *TBD as Harry Dakotas *TBD as Seba Skater *Daniel Alcaino as Discosaurus *Jorge Zabaleta as Peter Penguin *Patricio Achurra as Pokey Arctic Fox *Néstor Cantillana as Peter *Karol Lucero as Cat *TBD as Josh Kangaroo *TBD as Colby Koala *TBD as Rocky Kookaburra *TBD as Loki Lizard *TBD as Nick Dingo *Luis Alarcón as the Cheetah *Ignacio Achurra as the Gazelle *Iván Álvarez de Araya as Jason *TBD as Rachael *TBD as Hilda *Claudio Arredondo as Security Tim *TBD as Botgirl *TBD as Devon Fox *TBD as Acorns Squirrel *Rodrigo Bastidas as Racky Raccoon *Felipe Braun as Agent Chinchilla *Diego Casanueva as Lieutenant Vizcacha *Beto Cuevas as Giraffo *TBD as Jack *TBD as Hector *TBD as Martina *TBD as Patricia *Patricio Contreras as Lux the Fridge *Tiago Correa as Reynald the Television *Héctor Duvauchelle as Max the Computer *TBD as Miranda the Washer *Carlos Patricio Díaz as T.J. the Speakers *Raúl del Valle as Felipe the Photocopier *TBD as Gabriela Carmona/Cat Girl *TBD as Anais Carmona/Canary Girl *TBD as Emilia Carmona/Mouse Girl *Álvaro Espinoza as Sebastian Rofflepuff/Clawzer *TBD as Camila Ferret/Fume *TBD as Susan Otter *TBD as Zack Otter *TBD as Junior Otter *Álvaro Escobar as Count Rat *Claudio Espinoza as Rodrigo Rojas *Fernando Farías as Snowy *Emilio Gaete as Alberto *TBD as Sally *Lucho Gatica as Officer Wheels *Fernando Gómez-Rovira as Magirabbit *TBD as Manuel *TBD as Big Baby *Pepe Harold as Gordo *Óscar Hernández as Tiny *TBD as Lily *TBD as Dibbles Dog *Felipe Izquierdo as Ronaldo *TBD as Diego Straydog *Fernando Larraín as Belisario *Ariel Levy as Tongo *TBD as Salarana *Sebastián Layseca as Blork *Ricardo Fernández Flores as Walden Whale *Exequiel Lavandero as Donny Dolphin *Alejandro Lira as Ricky the Cat *TBD as Flappy *José Martínez as Lieutenant Duck *Víctor Montero as Piano Dog *Álvaro Morales as Goldheart Fox *Diego Muñoz as Fabo *Emilia Noguera as Caty *TBD as Steven Wolf *TBD as Booboo Wolf *Juan Pablo Ogalde as Mr. Weatherman *Rodolfo Onetto as Joel *Justin Page as Cuddles *Eduardo Paxeco as Agent Blue Cat *Rodrigo Pérez as Pancho Tiger *Roberto Poblete as Aussie Dog *Boris Quercia as Wacky Opossum *TBD as Angelica *Remigio Remedy as Darren *Francisco Reyes as Leonard the Hound *Marcelo Romo as Flippy *Nicolás Saavedra as Felix *TBD as Fanny *César Sepúlveda as Croak-Fu *Cristóbal Tapia Montt as Mr. Cricket *Marcial Tagle as Mr. Cockroach *Luis Uribe as Frankie Fox *TBD, TBD and TBD as Hunter, Roquefort and Tommy *Nelson Villagra as Nick Fox English Dub * as Matias Pudu *Josh Gad as Chopper *Emma Watson as Antonia Vicuña Production Development Casting Music Track listing Release Home media Reception Box office Critical response The film received mixed reviews from critics, who praising the plot, the humor, the music and the CGI designs, but criticizing for several adult jokes. Promotions Merchandise Theatrical Release Promotions DVD/Blu-Ray Promotions Cinema Promotions Gallery Posters Logos Concept Art Official Artwork Screenshots Merchandising and Promotions Enviroments Other Trivia *'' '' is inspired by 20th Century Fox's The Three Strooges (2012 film), Lionsgate/GMAT's The Dumb Bears, Universal Studios' The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, New Line Cinema's Dumb and Dumber (with family-friendly tones) and Dumb and Dumber Too (with family-friendly tones), Warner Bros' Pee-wee's Big Adventure and Walt Disney Pictures' The Muppet Movie. *The film is a crossover of Pudú Producciones' theatrical shorts, TV shows and films. *Originally, Pepe and Pancho from Pepe: A Square in a Round World would appeared, but was scrapped due to unknown reasons. However, they appeared in a deleted scene from the film. *The film combines live-action and CGI animation for the animated characters. Poll How do you think about ? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!!